


La sindrome del sopravvissuto

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Endgame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Survivor Guilt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Attenzione - la storia è ambientata post-Endgame ed è spoiler se non avete visto il film.Dopo essere tornato, Strange non riesce a dimenticare ciò che ha visto e cupi pensieri si insinuano nella sua mente. Suo marito saprà aiutarlo?





	La sindrome del sopravvissuto

Everett Ross aveva sempre anteposto il dovere a ogni altra cosa, e lo fece anche quella volta, ma fu la cosa più difficile della sua vita.

Perché quando gli esseri umani polverizzati dallo schiocco di dita di Thanos tornarono in vita all’improvviso, il suo primo pensiero fu:  _ “Stephen! Stephen è tornato.” _

Cinque anni senza più speranza, senza più nulla, in una città divenuta troppo grande e troppo silenziosa, e poi un giovedì mattina come un altro, mentre si accingeva ad andare in mensa, tutto cambiò di nuovo, e c’erano grida e persone frastornate ovunque, tante persone: il mondo era tornato come prima.

Un giovedì mattina come un altro e Stephen era tornato.

Everett si alzò di scatto, per andare dove non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, sapeva solo che Stephen era tornato, era tornato, era tornato da lui.

Ma non poteva, perché il suo telefono letteralmente esplose di chiamate e c’erano colleghi confusi che vagavano nei corridoi facendo domande ed era suo dovere restare lì.

Sembrava che, per chi era scomparso, quei cinque anni non fossero mai passati, molti non si erano nemmeno resi conto di essere svaniti. Everett era sollevato al pensiero che almeno metà della popolazione (che almeno Stephen) non avesse patito il dolore di chi era sopravvissuto.

_ “Andrà tutto bene,” _ pensò in quei primi istanti, attendendo che Stephen tornasse da lui.

Non fu veloce né facile (quando mai lo era stato?), passò altro tempo prima che Everett potesse riabbracciare suo marito; giungevano notizie allarmanti dalla sede degli Avengers, notizie di un esercito alieno e di una colossale battaglia.

Nelle ore successive Ross non si mosse dal suo ufficio, coordinò squadre di sostegno e intervento per una città che era riesplosa di vita all’improvviso, rispose a ogni domanda, aggiornò i suoi superiori, ma gli sembrava di muoversi all’interno di un sogno: era grottesco riassumere al telefono al presidente degli Stati Uniti gli ultimi cinque anni, mentre a poca distanza da loro gli Avengers cercavano ancora di salvare l’universo.

Era lì con il corpo, ma la sua mente era sul campo di battaglia e riusciva solo a pensare:  _ “Non morire Stephen, non puoi tornare solo per farmi questo, questa volta non ce la farei.” _

Sopravvivere in quei cinque anni era stato terribilmente difficile, e solo quello era stato in grado di fare: sopravvivere, non vivere, tirare avanti giorno dopo giorno perché c’era carenza di personale ovunque, e lavorare gli aveva tenuto la mente impegnata.

 

Una volta Sharon Carter gli aveva detto che Steve Rogers aveva organizzato un gruppo di auto aiuto e forse lui poteva andare a una seduta, giusto per vedere com’era.

“Auto aiuto per cosa?” aveva chiesto.

“Lo sa, capo: per elaborare il lutto e magari provare ad andare avanti.”

Ross l’aveva ringraziata, dicendo che ci avrebbe pensato, ma ovviamente non ci andò.

Non poteva esistere un andare avanti, non per lui. Non senza Stephen.

E comunque non avrebbe mai più trovato un amore così.

Pertanto, nonostante Thanos avesse distrutto le gemme, nonostante non ci fosse più nulla a cui aggrapparsi, un frammento del suo cuore si era rifiutato di credere che fosse tutto finito, che non ci fosse più speranza.

 

E ora era stato ricompensato.

Alla fine, la sua silenziosa preghiera venne ascoltata, un portale dorato si aprì nel mezzo del suo ufficio e Stephen comparve davanti a lui.

Il tempo si congelò, nessuno dei due si mosse finché Stephen non sollevò una mano esitante nella sua direzione, come se non sapesse bene cosa fare o quale reazione aspettarsi da lui.

Everett si rifiutò di pensarci in quel momento, e gli corse incontro, stringendolo a sé, ferito, esausto, ma vivo.

“Sei qui” mormorò Everett contro il petto.

“Sono qui” rispose Stephen, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

Aveva milioni di cose da dirgli, ma nemmeno una raggiunse le sue labbra, e anche Stephen era silenzioso, e questo era strano, perché normalmente era impossibile farlo tacere.

Invece gli sollevò il viso, lo guardò negli occhi e poi gli appoggiò le labbra sulla fronte, con immensa devozione.

La voce di Everett si spezzò quando pronunciò il suo nome.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Lo ignorarono.

L’intruso bussò di nuovo e poi entrò.

“Ehm… mi perdoni, capo… ci sarebbe da…”

“Non ora” sentenziò Ross: non si sarebbe separato da suo marito, dopo averlo appena riabbracciato.

“Ma il Segretario della Difesa…”

“Ho detto non ora!” ringhiò Ross, con la voce di ghiaccio che faceva sempre tremare di paura i suoi sottoposti.

“Come vuole” pigolò il suo assistente, battendo in ritirata.

“Non sei cambiato” disse Strange, con una punta di divertimento nella voce.

“Oh, puoi scommetterci: sono ancora lo stronzo autoritario e testardo che hai sposato sei anni fa.”

Strange gli prese il viso tra le mani: “È proprio vero: in qualunque luogo, in qualunque realtà, tu sei l’unico punto fermo in un mondo in perenne cambiamento.”

Ross non comprese del tutto, ma non gli importava.

“Mi erano mancati i tuoi complimenti senza senso.”

Everett gli passò una mano dietro la nuca e lo attirò a sé, perché abbracci e tenerezze erano fantastici, ma dopo cinque anni aveva scordato il sapore delle sue labbra e non vedeva l’ora di riassaporarlo.

Un’ombra di esitazione passò negli occhi di Stephen, di nuovo, ed Everett si fermò.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Sono passati cinque anni…”

“Lo so bene!” sbuffò lui, “li ho vissuti.”

“E se tu…” Strange distolse lo sguardo, “se tu avessi conosciuto qualcuno, io capirei.”

“Idiota!” sbottò Everett, facendolo sussultare, “È questo che ti preoccupa? Come puoi pensare che io…”

“Ne avresti il diritto.”

Everett lo baciò quasi con ferocia, sino a lasciarlo senza fiato.

“Non avrei mai potuto.”

L’aiutante di Ross bussò di nuovo alla porta.

“Cosa?”

“Mi-mi dispiace signore, ma al Pentagono vogliono sapere cos’è successo al quartier generale degli Avengers e visto che il Dottor Strange è qui…”

“No.”

“Ma...”

“Mi hai sentito, ho detto no, non oggi. Il Pentagono riceverà un rapporto dettagliato a tempo debito, ma adesso io e mio marito andiamo a casa.”

“Riferirò, signore.”

“Quel poveretto se l’è appena fatta nei pantaloni.”

“Non mi importa. Dico davvero, Stephen: andiamo a casa.”

Suo marito aveva l’aria provata ed Everett voleva portarlo via da quel caos al più presto.

Un portale li trasportò nella loro camera da letto; Everett spense il cellulare e preparò un bagno caldo.

Non fece domande, aspettò che fosse Stephen a parlare, mentre erano immersi nell’acqua calda, la sua schiena finalmente a contatto con il petto del marito e non più con la porcellana fredda della vasca.

Strange raccontò di aver visto più di quattordici milioni di possibili futuri, disseminati di morte, tranne uno, dove c’era una piccola, flebile speranza.

Raccontò di aver fatto una scelta, di aver puntato tutto su quella speranza, ma che era stato pagato un prezzo molto alto, per garantire la sopravvivenza dell’universo.

“Romanoff è morta per poter ottenere la gemma dell’anima, Visione è svanito una volta rimossa la gemma della mente, e oggi…” Strange deglutì e chiuse gli occhi, “Tony Stark ha sacrificato la sua vita per eliminare Thanos e tutti i suoi seguaci.”

Non avrebbe mai scordato lo sguardo di Stark, la rivelazione, la consapevolezza che stava per morire.

Everett si voltò, facendo increspare l’acqua.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò contro il suo collo; sapeva che Stephen stava soffrendo: prima di diventare uno stregone, era stato un chirurgo, un uomo che faceva del salvare vite una missione, non poteva che stare da schifo.

Tuttavia, Ross era felice in una maniera quasi feroce che Stephen fosse sopravvissuto e che fosse toccato a qualcun altro morire.

Era terribilmente egoista, se ne rendeva perfettamente conto, ma dopo quei cinque anni, dannazione, pensava di averne il diritto.

Non disse nulla, limitandosi a stringere Stephen a sé: non era necessario angustiarlo con le sue emozioni e matrimonio aveva qualche segreto, le coppie che si raccontavano ogni cosa esistevano solo nelle favole.

“Andrà bene” sussurrò Everett molto più tardi, poco prima dell’aurora, stremato dopo che Stephen l’aveva preso per tre volte, cancellando in poche ore cinque lunghi anni di solitudine.

“Staremo bene” ripeté come una promessa, accarezzandogli i capelli.

 

Un paio di giorni dopo, Everett entrò in camera da letto e vide che Stephen stava finendo di indossare un completo nero.

“Faremo una commemorazione per i caduti” spiegò.

“Vuoi che venga con te?”

“Ecco…” Strange esitò e distolse lo sguardo. “Io vorrei che tu fossi con me, ma…”

Everett lo fermò, posandogli un dito sulle labbra.

“Il personale governativo non è ben accetto. Lo capisco, non c’è problema. Ti aspetto qui. Anzi, magari vado in ufficio.”

“Avevi detto che ti prendevi qualche giorno di pausa.”

“Sì, be’, intendo presentare una mozione per cancellare gli Accordi di Sokovia.”

Strange lo guardò sorpreso.

“Dici sul serio?”

“Sì: gli Avengers si sono battuti fino all’ultimo respiro per la salvezza dell’intero universo: tenerli imbrigliati con un pezzo di carta è stupido e probabilmente controproducente. Senza contare che faranno comunque di testa loro. A quel punto, a che servono?”

“Grazie Everett. Col tempo il tuo gesto verrà apprezzato da tutti.”

Ma non ora, Ross lo capiva: la ferita sanguinava ancora e faceva male.

_ “Andrà meglio” _ si disse,  _ “abbiamo solo bisogno di tempo per guarire.” _

 

Veramente Strange non sapeva nemmeno se lui era ben accetto al funerale.

Poco dopo la morte di Stark, il ragazzo, Peter Parker, lo aveva accusato tra le lacrime di averlo lasciato morire, aveva raccontato a tutti che lui aveva visto il futuro e sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto, sapeva chi sarebbe morto e aveva permesso che accadesse senza dire una parola.

Un sussulto di silenziosa ostilità aveva scosso i presenti, finché Steve Rogers non aveva passato un braccio attorno al ragazzo in lacrime, dicendo che Tony non avrebbe voluto quello.

Non c’erano altre vie: quella era l’unica che permetteva all’universo di sopravvivere, in tutti gli ipotetici futuri dove aveva spiegato i suoi piani, dove aveva avvertito chi sarebbe morto, finivano inesorabilmente per fallire.

Ma non disse nulla in sua difesa, perché se disprezzarlo faceva sentir meglio Peter o qualcun altro, allora avrebbe portato quella croce.

Altri avevano pagato un prezzo più alto, non aveva il diritto di lamentarsi.

Al funerale si tenne in disparte, offrì le sue condoglianze alla vedova di Stark, ma non si unì al gruppo che ricordava i compagni scomparsi. Si sentiva un estraneo, ma non perché li conoscesse da poco tempo: era così anche per i Guardiani della galassia, eppure erano lì con gli altri, ad abbracciare e consolare.

Si sentiva distaccato da tutto, come la prima volta in cui l’Antico l’aveva spinto fuori dal suo corpo.

Fu Banner ad avvicinarlo, mentre il giardino si andava svuotando lentamente. Aveva ancora il braccio fasciato e non sapeva se ne avrebbe recuperato totalmente l’utilizzo.

“All'inizio lei non voleva darmi la gemma del tempo.”

“È dovere dello Stregone Supremo proteggerla a tutti i costi. Nemmeno Hulk sarebbe riuscito a strappargliela di mano.”

“Sì, ho visto.”

“Come l’hai convinta?”

Bruce scosse la testa: “Non l’ho convinta io, ma tu. Cioè il tuo gesto di consegnare la gemma a Thanos.”

Non aveva potuto dire nulla in quel momento, o il filo sottile che reggeva la loro unica possibilità di vittoria si sarebbe spezzato, poteva solo far arrivare un messaggio al precedente Stregone e sperare che capisse.

“Non appena le ho detto cosa avevi fatto, mi ha consegnato la gemma” proseguì Bruce.

“Perché me lo stai dicendo?”

“Perché mi sembrava che ne avessi bisogno. L’hai detto tu stesso: non c’era altro modo.”

In altre circostanze, uno sguardo così solenne sul viso di un gigante verde sarebbe stato buffo, ma non ora.

“Ma Romanoff è morta.”

“Non l’hai uccisa tu, Strange, non hai ucciso nessuno di loro: proprio perché non li hai influenzati in alcun modo, hanno fatto le loro scelte in assoluta autonomia. Non ti rimprovero per ciò che è accaduto.”

“E gli altri?”

“Peter ha solo sedici anni, ha bisogno di tempo.”

“Tempo…” mormorò Strange, e Banner lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

“Mi domando cosa avrebbe fatto lei al mio posto: forse non si sarebbe fermata a quattordici milioni di futuri, forse ne avrebbe visitati il quadruplo, alla ricerca di una soluzione senza agnelli sacrificali.”

“Lei si fidava di te e del tuo giudizio, e ho deciso di farlo anch’io.”

Si vedeva che Bruce soffriva per la perdita di Natasha, ma era sereno.

“Perché?”

“So che non ci conosciamo e io non so nulla di te, ma mentre ero a New York, lei mi disse che in quel momento, mentre era in corso l’invasione aliena, tu eri in ospedale a operare.”

“Sì, e allora?”

“Mentre l’intera città fuggiva terrorizzata, tu eri in una sala operatoria a salvare qualcuno, senza alcun superpotere né protezione. Per questo mi fido del tuo giudizio.”

Mentre apriva un portale per tornare al Sanctum, Strange desiderò avere la sua stessa convinzione.

 

Il pensiero si insinuò lentamente nella sua testa, giorno dopo giorno, inizialmente in forma vaga, poi assunse i contorni di una domanda precisa.

Perché non era toccato a lui morire?

Lui aveva visto il futuro, lui avrebbe dovuto essere responsabile del suo avveramento, non tre persone inconsapevoli.

Mentre afferrava il guanto di Thanos, Stark lo aveva guardato e aveva compreso che sarebbe toccato a lui compiere il sacrificio supremo.

Quello sguardo lo avrebbe accompagnato sino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

L’Antico, dal passato, si era fidata della scelta del successivo Stregone Supremo, colui che è il migliore di tutti.

Ma lo era davvero?

Anche l’Antico aveva commesso degli sbagli.

E se si fosse sbagliata anche su questo?

 

Non andò meglio con il passare del tempo, come Ross aveva sperato.

Apparentemente sembrava che andasse tutto bene: Strange si divideva tra la protezione del Sanctum a New York e l’addestramento degli allievi a Kamar Taj, aiutava le persone colpite da maledizioni e interveniva ove la magia causava dei problemi, così come aveva fatto prima di Thanos, ma Everett percepiva che qualcosa non andava.

Era come se Stephen stesse indossando una maschera per nascondere ciò che provava per davvero e che, contemporaneamente, stesse scivolando in un luogo lontano, dove le sue parole e i suoi gesti non potevano raggiungerlo.

Non impiegò molto a capire di cosa si trattava.

Molti tendevano a sottovalutarlo, perché non era un supereroe, ma questo non significava che fosse uno stupido. Anzi, poiché osservava quelle persone speciali da un punto di vista privilegiato, meglio di tutti capiva che, tolte le loro capacità sovrumane, erano esseri umani come tutti, con gli stessi dolori e le stesse ansie.

E se li comprendeva, poteva aiutarli.

 

Un giorno si permise di distrarre Stephen dai suoi studi, baciandolo su una tempia.

“Posso fare qualcosa per te?” domandò Stephen, chiudendo il libro che stava leggendo.

“A dire il vero sì: mi chiedevo se potessi aprire un portale e venire con me in un posto.”

Strange inclinò la testa da un lato: “Normalmente non vuoi che io usi la magia per capriccio.”

“Diciamo che questa è una circostanza particolare: ho bisogno che tu mi porti sulla USS Gerald Ford.”

“La portaerei? È per lavoro, quindi?”

Ross non rispose, ma gli porse la mano, aiutandolo ad alzarsi; Strange aprì il cerchio dorato e li portò sul ponte principale della nave militare, dietro alle scialuppe di salvataggio. Il personale della nave era indaffarato e non si accorse di loro.

“Puoi fare in modo che non ci vedano?”

“Sì.”

Strange gettò un incantesimo e li rese invisibili.

“Cosa stiamo facendo qui, Everett? Sei in missione e cerchi una spia?”

“No, rilassati. Hai mai visto un caccia atterrare su una portaerei?”

“No.”

“Tra poco lo vedrai: ce n’è uno che sta rientrando dopo una ricognizione.”

Qualche secondo più tardi un caccia apparve all’orizzonte, seguito, dopo svariati secondo, dall’inconfondibile rombo.

“È forse la manovra più difficile per un pilota,” spiegò, “Il caccia arriva a forte velocità e la pista è molto ridotta.”

Sotto al velivolo era visibile il gancio di coda, già esteso, strisciò sulla pista, agganciò il cavo d’arresto e dopo pochi metri l’aereo si arrestò; un addetto sganciò il cavo e il pilota parcheggiò tranquillamente il suo aereo.

“Io ho iniziato la mia carriera come pilota di caccia” disse Ross, guardando il pilota scendere.

“Lo so. Perché siamo qui, Everett?”

“Rientravamo da una missione di pattugliamento nel Mar del Giappone, a nord di Hokkaido: un aereo militare da cargo russo aveva sconfinato nei cieli del Giappone, così lo scortammo fuori. La guerra fredda poteva essere finita sulla carta, ma ci furono episodi di tensione ancora per molti anni, missioni come la mia erano all’ordine del giorno.

Il pilota dell’altro caccia si chiamava Jacob Duncan, aveva tre anni meno di me. Un bravo pilota, suonava la chitarra nei momenti di riposo e aveva una bella voce, ma amava solo quella insopportabile musica country e pigliavamo tutti per il culo per quello.

Decidemmo l’ordine di atterraggio, al rientro da quella missione: prima io e poi lui. Non era prestabilito: a volte scendevo prima io, a volte prima lui; quella volta beccò un’improvvisa raffica di vento in quota, così restò leggermente indietro rispetto a me e io andai per primo.

L’atterraggio mi riuscì alla perfezione al primo tentativo, l’addetto sganciò il cavo e parcheggiai il caccia, aspettando la discesa di Duncan. Il suo aereo agganciò il cavo… che si spezzò; sibilò nell’aria come una frusta e colpì due addetti di terra, uccidendoli sul colpo. Accadde in una frazione di secondo e all’inizio non mi resi conto di cosa stesse succedendo: vidi questi due uomini a terra e, con la coda dell’occhio, l’aereo di Duncan che non si fermava come avrebbe dovuto. Tentò di frenare, ma non riuscì a fermarsi in tempo e cadde dalla pista, solo che a quel punto la velocità del caccia era troppo bassa per riprendere quota e precipitò in mare. Quando i soccorsi lo raggiunsero, era troppo tardi.”

Un altro caccia atterrò senza problemi sulla portaerei e Ross e Strange lo guardarono finché il pilota non uscì dalla cabina, scherzando coi colleghi.

“Il cavo era alla fine della sua vita, avrebbe già dovuto essere cambiato da tempo” proseguì Ross, “l’esercito aveva appaltato i lavori di manutenzione a una ditta esterna per ridurre le spese, ma il loro personale non era abbastanza qualificato per accorgersi dell’usura del cavo.”

Stephen gli strinse la mano.

“Mi dispiace.”

“Sai perché ti sto raccontando tutto questo, vero?”

“Everett…”

Ross rafforzò la stretta della sua mano.

“Per molto tempo mi sono tormentato su quell’incidente: ho vissuto e rivissuto il mio atterraggio mille volte nella mia testa, chiedendomi se fosse proprio come le altre volte, se non avessi avvertito qualcosa di strano nella frenata. Ma soprattutto, continuavo a chiedermi perché era successo a lui e non a me, perché io ero sopravvissuto e mi sentivo in colpa, proprio come stai facendo tu, amore mio, anche se tu pensi che io non me ne accorga.”

Strange lasciò andare la mano di suo marito e si allontanò di qualche passo.

“Hai passato cinque anni d’inferno, non è giusto angosciarti con i miei pensieri.”

Everett lo raggiunse di nuovo, toccandogli il viso e costringendolo a guardarlo.

“So perché pensi sia giusto tenerti tutto dentro, perché ci sono passato anch’io, ma non è così, credimi: se porti questo peso da solo, esso finirà per trascinarti nell’abisso.”

“Ci pensi ancora a quell’incidente?”

“Sì, però adesso vedo le cose nella giusta prospettiva e mi sono lasciato alle spalle il senso di colpa.”

“Come hai fatto?”

“Ho messo da parte l’orgoglio e ho chiesto aiuto.”

“Cioè sei andato da uno psicologo?”

“Sì.”

Stephen scosse la testa, ma Everett insisté: “So che il consiglio ti sembra stupido, perché tu ti batti contro i Bokor [1] e puoi viaggiare sul piano astrale, ma Stephen, qui” gli appoggiò una mano sul petto all’altezza del cuore, “sei profondamente umano, come me, come tutti noi.”

Stephen appoggiò la sua mano su quella di Everett. Tremava.

“Sei ferito: permetti a te stesso di guarire.”

“Tu conosci qualcuno?”

“Lo psicologo che aiutò me. Non farti ingannare dal fatto che abbia quasi novant’anni, è una delle persone più in gamba che conosco.”

“Ho avuto a che fare con gente molto più vecchia, Everett.”

“Giusto. Se torniamo a casa, lo chiamo.”

Strange riaprì il portale e tornarono al Sanctum.

“Stephen,” disse Everett, prima di prendere il telefono, “So che adesso ti sembra impossibile, ma ti prometto che andrà meglio, e io sarò al tuo fianco ogni momento.”

Come in ogni universo che aveva visitato, Everett era la sua costante, la sua forza, il suo sostegno. Stephen lo attirò a sé e lo baciò.

“Ti credo, amore mio.”

**Author's Note:**

> La sindrome del sopravvissuto è un particolare tipo di disturbo post-traumatico da stress, che si manifesta nelle persone che sono sopravvissuti a eventi traumatici o catastrofici dove altri hanno perso la vita e ha, tra gli altri sintomi, quella di sentirsi in colpa per essere sopravvissuti.  
> L'idea per questa storia mi è venuto perché Endgame mi ha lasciato dentro l'impressione di aver visto sullo schermo degli eroi umanissimi, con delle fragilità molto terrene (e perché Ben è mostruosamente bravo pur avendo una sola scena nel film).
> 
> [1] I Bokor sono stregoni voodoo che usano la magia a scopi malvagi.


End file.
